I want to see all of you
by crazyfan15
Summary: . "Do I really have to do this?" she asked."Of course blonde. I brought so you could wear it for me." Sting said. In which Sting buys Lucy's a present on Valentine's Day and expects her to wear it.


**This is such a late Valentine's Day story…**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy stared back into unrelenting blue eyes nervously. She felt like a little white bunny in front of the big bad wolf. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked again, hoping that he'll change his mind.

"Of course blonde. I brought so you could wear it for me." Sting said as took a puff of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke. "Now take off that stupid robe." He ordered shortly.

She swallowed. Her own fault. Her own fault for pleading and begging him to spend Valentine's Day with her. For making the romantic dinner, lightening the apple scented candles, paying extra attention to her appearance, and for hinting at him to buy her present.

Her own damn fault.

"I don't have all night."

His icy voice broke through her thoughts making her heart kick start into a gallop. She started sweating as she slowly reached for the knot that held her robe together all the while never taking her eyes away from his. Once it parted and fell to the floor did she break eye contact. It was silent for a moment with only Lucy's heart breaking the silence.

"Holy… fuck." He said suddenly, sitting up in his chair as he stared intently at her. She was standing there in a baby blue teddy with stockings to go with. Her hair was brushed down to her shoulders and her makeup was flawless. Well not for long anyway. She was blushing and shuffling nervously. She was supposed to be the picture of a seductress but she was more like a school girl. He loved that about her. "Turn around and go slow. I want to see all of you." He said taking another drag.

She did what she was told, trying to appear a confident woman, but she knew she fail epically.

"Stop." He said when she had her back to him.

She instantly froze.

"Bend over." He ordered.

She gave him a disbelief look over her shoulder.

"Don't give me that look. You wanted this so you're getting it." He said around his cigarette before taking it out and blowing the smoke out his mouth.

She sighed, murmured something under her breath before bending over until she touched her toes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. I mean sure they had sex before… well one time and it was in the dark and they never took the time to see each other or explore. He was surly making up for it now.

"Mmm, you have a great ass." He commented casually, but his hands were clenched. He was dying to touch her, but he wouldn't. Not yet. He still had things he wanted to do to her first.

"Get back up and turn around."

She turned back and faced him again. He was smirking around his cigarette, making him look like the picture of calm, but his eyes told a different story. They were dark and filled with lust, one second away from jumping her. It made her shiver and delight. To make him want her this much. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Take it off."

Her heart leaped at the dark order and she felt her nerves come back full force. Slowly, with her hands shaking she reached for the ribbon that tied the teddy and pulled. It fell away revealing soft creamy breasts, a flat stomach, and soft blond's curls between her legs. They stood there in silence as Sting's eyes roamed over every inch of her. She felt subconscious; she wanted to put her arms up to cover herself, but she didn't. She knew he wouldn't like that.

He took another drag, watching her eyes. "Get on the bed."

She widened her eyes before walking backwards towards her queen size bed; her core clenching in what was to come. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. She then turned to him, waiting for his next orders.

"Spread your legs."

Her heart leaped, but she spread them as wide as they could go, looking away as a blush dusted her cheeks.

He leered at her. "Still so shy. But that's okay." He looked intensely between her spread legs watching as she got wetter and wetter. He licked his lips. "Play with yourself."

She looked at him in shock. Did she just hear right?

"Don't look at me with those wide eyes. Do it."

Her blush got bigger. "B-but I can't-"

"Yes you can." He said firmly.

She let out a breath, reaching down between her legs, she rubbed her clit gently. She heard his nasals flaring as he let out a hard breath and couldn't help but feel good. Lucy decided to take it up notch. Grabbing one her breast, she started pinching and plucking the nipple as one of her fingers dipped inside her core. She moaned out loudly, her shyness leaving her. She was actually enjoying doing this, knowing that he was watching her. She faintly heard him moving around, opening her eyes that she didn't even noticed that she closed she almost jumped out of her skin.

He was looming over her, naked as the day he was born. He looked like he was in pain and she noticed that he was jerking off. She stared, memorized at the sight of his hand moving back and forth.

"Don't stop." He panted.

She didn't notice that by watching him that she stopped pleasuring herself. On a moan, she continued.

"That's my girl." He panted. "So fucking beautiful."

Shivers went down her spine at his dark admission.

"I can't wait to see you come." He murmured.

"Oh Sting…" she groaned picking up her pace.

"That's right baby, say my name." he growled watching her intensely. Sweat covered her body and her beautiful blond locks were wild all over her pillow. Her eyes were a dark chocolate, swirling with lust for him as her fingers thrusts back and forth inside her. Just the site of her had him almost coming. He needed to finish this quickly.

She watched him as he got on the bed and crawled toward her. Her core clenched in eagerness. She couldn't wait to have that beautiful big cock inside her.

Grabbing her ankles, he placed them on her shoulders, bringing her weeping core towards his mouth. She panted watching him watch her as he grabbed her fingers and put them in his mouth, gently sucking them. That simple act had her melting in his hands. He growled at the taste of her. "So fucking sweet."

His dark admission put a shiver down her spine.

He release her hand and dove down into her core. On the first lick, she moaned long and loud. He penetrated her with his tongue, going between her folds as he massaged her clit with his thumb.

She was clutching the bed sheets in a death grip as she moaned out her pleasure.

He switched up, his tongue licking and biting her clit as he placed two fingers inside.

"AHH! Sting…" She was close to the edge, so close. But before she could let go, he pulled back quickly. She whined loudly, glaring at him.

He smirked, setting her ankles back down. "Not yet. I want to be inside you when you come."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he loomed over her. "Then hurry up." She growled.

He chuckled. "Eager aren't we blonde?" he said, the tip of him at her entrance.

She tried to impale herself on him, but he moved back. "Not yet." He said when she looked at him pouting. He rubbed himself back and forth against her wet folds.

She moaned. "Stop… teasing me…" she panted out.

He grabbed both of her breast, pulling and both of her nipples as he rubbed himself against her. "But I love seeing your face on the edge of a climax." He said.

"So… mean." She murmured, wishing he would stop teasing her. "Please Sting. I need you right now." She begged, looking at him pleaded.

He smirked in triumph. He loves when she gives him total submission, he could do whatever he wanted to her body and she wouldn't complain. "Since you beg…" he began the tip at her entrance again. "How can I resist." He said entering in one hard stroke.

She came hard and fast, clamping down on him. He covered her loud cry with his mouth, giving her a gentle kiss that was the opposite of what his hips were doing. She clenched his shoulders tightly as he thrusts back and forth inside her, going very deep. She leaned back from his mouth with groan, head digging into the pillow. Her eyes were closed as she felt the pleasure he was giving her.

He was covering her fully, chest to chest, legs to legs even though he past her by a foot and a half. He grabbed her hips and shoved himself back and forth with a growl. "You feel so good. So fucking good."

She moaned in response, nails, clawing down his back. He groaned from the feel. He loves when she does that. It was like she was marking her territory. He placed kisses on her throat, biting and nipping to love bites. This wasn't sex.

It was a mating.

"Sting… I love you… so much… so much!" she said the last part loudly after a particular hard thrusts that her g-spot.

He growled in response, hitting it again.

She felt her climax build again, spread from below her navel to all over her body. She dug her nails into his back harder. "Sting!"

He knew that call. She was close. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, widening her further, and reached down and rubbed that bundle of nerves. She clamped down on him, screaming out her climax and he came with a yell, pumping her full of his seed. She gave a content sigh as he pulled out and lay out beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him so that her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you brought me that present." She murmured after a while.

He grinned in the darkness. "I'm glad too blonde." There was a smug tone in his voice and she knew he deserved to sound like that.

She gave his chin a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He tightened his arms around her. "You too Lucy." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before both of them claimed sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THE END**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
